


Fire walk with me

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люби огонь, но не делай его своим любовником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire walk with me

Огонь очищает.  
Эггси понял, что это не пустые слова, когда впервые увидел Харта в деле. Пламя будто не касалось его: он уже был чист.  
Эггси верил в этот род святости с раннего детства, слушая рассказы матери о покойном отце. Тогда ему казалось, что он должен стать лучше, чище, чтобы пламя не забрало и его, чтобы он сам мог брать у пламени силы, вырывая человеческие жизни из его объятий. Он хотел ощутить себя героем, рыцарем в доспехах, почти видел алые отблески на начищенных латах и меч настолько острый, что может разрезать языки огня.  
Чем старше он становился, тем больше убеждался в том, что рыцарем ему не стать. Недостаточно благородное происхождение. В очищение пламенем впрочем, верить не перестал, несмотря на то, что волосы отчима, самого-грязного-ублюдка-в-мире по версии Гэри Анвина, пламенели даже в самом тусклом свете.  
И теперь он стоял в дверях тренировочной базы, с головы до ног упакованный в свою огнеупорную броню, и боялся сделать шаг. Он лажал, лажал по полной, не понимая, как оказался здесь. Нет, он помнил, как угнал машину, помнил, как звонил по номеру на отцовской медали. Помнил, как отказывался верить, что лощёный, совершенно не пахнущий дымом человек в костюме – старшина пожарной бригады. Помнил рассказ об ошибке, стоившей жизни Ли Анвину, о том самом пожаре, на котором Гарри первый и последний раз в жизни забыл перекрыть газовый кран. Помнил свой восторг: вот, детская мечта осуществляется, протяни руку и потрогай, быть тебе пожарным, Эггси. Тянулся всю жизнь к светлому, чистому, вырастал из грязи лондонских трущоб, не марая своей и чужой чести – не обожгись теперь.  
Он не обжигался, он ла-жал.  
Голос Галахада в наушнике мог бы звучать недовольно, но не выражал ровным счётом ничего:  
– Эггси, мы сотню раз проговаривали с тобой, что нужно делать, давай же.  
Совершенно механически Анвин сделал шаг вперёд, обходя очаги в поисках людей и... Сшибая стулья, спотыкаясь, падая корпусом на стол и врезаясь головой в шкафчик.  
Гнёзда пламени моментально сжались, дым начал рассеиваться, и в дверях появился утомлённый Гарри:  
– Наверное, тебе проще будет один раз увидеть, не так ли? Господи, ты же бывший гимнаст, как у тебя вообще получается быть таким неуклюжим.  
Злым и разочарованным он не выглядел, но Эггси пристыжёно молчал. Харт исчез, чтобы через несколько минут вернуться, проверяя перчатки, в полном комплекте боевой одежды, с каской и маской, прижатыми локтем. Уже застёгивая ремешок под подбородком, он произнёс, повышая голос:  
– Мерлин, пускай огонь и не сбавляй, пока я не скажу.  
Мерлин не отозвался, но столпы пламени поднялись до самого потолка, дым безжалостно и неотступно заполнил всё остальное пространство. Сразу стало трудно дышать, баллон на спине потяжелел, хотелось снять эту плотную одежду, в которой Эггси чувствовал себя цыплёнком, завёрнутым в фольгу. Останавливали здравый смысл и стыд.  
Треск стоял просто оглушительный. Гарри смотрел на него, и Эггси не мог понять, отражается огонь в окулярах его маски или горит в самих глазах.  
Может статься, и то и другое сразу.  
Задерживая взгляд на подопечном дольше, чем, казалось, было нужно, Гарри плавно, как бы лениво развернулся и сделал шаг в пожар.  
– Иди медленнее, Эггси, ты мало чем сможешь помочь, перевернув весь дом вверх дном.  
Анвин запоздало понял, что стул так и остался лежать на боку, хотел было предупредить Гарри, но тот уже перешагивал разбросанные по полу кастрюльки, огибая все углы. Стул обошёл тоже, казалось, даже не склонив к нему головы.  
– Я думал, мы должны работать очень быстро.  
– Скорость должна быть результатом опыта, а не безрассудства и молодых ног. Медленнее, Эггси.  
Тот сделал первый шаг, отвлекаясь на мысли о том, как Гарри ухитряется видеть всё, почти не поворачивая головы, даже в маске. Как только Анвин поставил ногу на пол, его голос прорезал треск пламени:  
– Мягче.  
– Что?  
– Наступай мягче, ты не можешь знать, насколько прогорели перекрытия. Хочешь, чтобы горящий дом стал тебе погребальным костром, уйти в мир иной с размахом, с помпой и очень, очень рано? Нет? Тогда ступай мягче.  
Эггси видел только глаза Гарри, но ему всё равно казалось, что он одобрительно улыбается.  
– «Ступай легко, мои ты топчешь грёзы…» – пробормотал Гэри, делая ещё шаг.  
– Йейтс? Ты полон сюрпризов, – на сей раз в его голосе точно была слышна улыбка.  
Харт двинулся дальше, и Эггси снова замер, заворожённый. Гарри танцевал с пламенем, шёл сквозь него, почти не касаясь, лишь легко оглаживая непослушные языки. Огонь не расступался перед ним, но он будто знал, куда тот метнётся в следующую секунду, и двигался легко, несмотря на тяжёлую, плотную одежду. Очнувшись, когда наставника уже не было видно сквозь плотную завесу дыма, Эггси потряс головой и рванулся было вперёд, но сдержал себя, делая шаг плавнее и мягче. До Харта ему было далеко, но на этот раз он хотя бы ничего не сшиб. Жар становился невыносимым, но Гэри знал, что это кажущееся и наносное, что человеческое тело может выдержать много больше.   
Он знал, что ему придётся держать лицо, глядя на то, как двигается Харт, хотя уже не был уверен, что сможет. Довольно было неловких моментов, в которых он безродной собакой тянулся за треплющей волосы рукой, слишком несдержанно реагировал на похвалу, и, главное, не мог перестать пялиться. Гарри милосердно не обращал на всё это внимания, но остальные, о, остальные издевались, как могли.  
Гарри обернулся, протягивая Эггси ладонь. Тот заворожённо преодолел последние метры, чудом не споткнувшись и едва глядя по сторонам. Руки соприкоснулись, и ему показалось, что он даже сквозь два слоя плотной ткани чувствует пульс и тепло. Он будто никогда прежде не чувствовал себя так полно и цельно. Огонь выжег страх, выжег стыд, выжег сомнения, и Эггси наполнился таким трескучим ликованием, что на секунду перестал видеть и слышать. Гарри притянул его к себе и внимательно посмотрел в глаза, склонив голову, а потом развернул спиной:  
– Смотри. Ты прошёл, ты справился. Молодец, мой мальчик. Попросить Мерлина погасить огонь?  
Руки Гарри всё ещё лежали на плечах Эггси, удерживая, и тот сказал раньше, чем успел взвесить свои слова:  
– Ещё.  
– Ещё?  
– Расскажи мне ещё. А потом пойдём обратно. Я хочу ещё.  
Пальцы, прижимающие ткань к плечам, обжигали, но даже пламя снаружи было не таким жарким, как внутри него самого. Эггси рефлекторно дёрнулся, едва не застонав от разочарования, когда Гарри убрал руки. Впрочем, он тут же опустил их на предплечья – уже не в жесте контроля, но в обещании защиты.  
– Знаешь, в чём разница между пожарным и пироманом? Ведь и те и другие любят огонь.  
Эггси прикрыл глаза, которые начали болеть от света, несмотря на покрытие окуляров. Кровь шумела в висках оглушительно. Не дождавшись ответа, Гарри продолжил:  
– Люби огонь, но не делай его своим любовником.  
Затем он склонился к Анвину, насколько позволяли шлемы, и тихо проговорил:  
– За нами сейчас смотрит Мерлин. Если ты облажаешься, то вылетишь отсюда быстрее пробки из-под шампанского, и тогда всё закончится. Вообще всё, понимаешь? – Последнюю фразу он произнёс странно низким, глубоким голосом, и выпрямился раньше, чем Эггси успел обдумать его слова. – Вперёд, выведи нас отсюда.  
Глаза Эггси распахнулись, зрачки вобрали в себя всё пламя комнаты. Ощущение чужих рук исчезло, и он вдруг понял, что его собственные ладони дрожат. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув, Анвин пошёл вперёд – медленно и мягко. Он боялся оглянуться, боялся увидеть глаза Харта, так что не позволял себе остановиться ни на секунду, двигался без пауз. Он не слышал шагов Гарри – да и не вслушивался. На кону стояла жизнь, пусть и не в том смысле, в котором это бывало на настоящих пожарах.  
Путь назад показался длиннее в несколько раз. Едва перешагнув порог, Гэри стянул маску и с грохотом отбросил шлем прямо на пол, отходя с дороги. У чинно снимающего шлем Гарри, кажется, даже чёлка не растрепалась. Сняв перчатку, он провел рукой по затылку подопечного, который приходил в себя, согнувшись, упираясь ладонями в колени:  
– Ты молодец.  
Ловя себя на непроизвольном движении за ласковой рукой, Эггси ненавидел себя сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
*  
Следующие три недели были невыносимы. Анвина брали с собой на вызовы, но по-прежнему не пускали к огню и крышам, так что это даже перестало быть смешным. "Мальчик с котятами" – прозвали его, потому что ничего сложнее котёнка на дереве ему всё ещё не доверяли.  
Тренировочные задания он выполнял на отлично во многом для того, чтобы держаться подальше от Гарри, который мог бы захотеть преподать ему ещё один урок, но, конечно, в итоге на первом своём настоящем пожаре Эггси сопровождал его. Иначе и быть не могло. "Руфус, Дигби, тяните рукав на второй этаж. Джеймс, лестница, Перси, ты на связи, Эггси – со мной внутрь".  
Эггси на одних рефлексах схватил баллон с кислородом, на ходу закрепляя его, и замер было перед дверью в нерешительности, но через секунду ударил ногой в область замка. Хлипкая деревяшка пошла трещинами, и без того облупившаяся краска посыпалась, вторым ударом замок просто вывернуло из двери, и она распахнулась, выпуская дым и впуская кислород к ненасытному, жадному огню. В проём тут же скользнул Гарри, коротко скомандовав проверить верхний этаж, прежде чем пройти в кухню. Эггси успел только мельком подумать, что он идёт перекрывать газ. Не давая себе передышки, он плавно двинулся к лестнице, но раздавшийся сверху детский крик разом вышиб из головы все наставления Харта, заставив рвануться вперёд.  
– Эггси!  
Возможно, ему показалось, но в голосе Гарри помимо строгого упрёка было немного паники. Совсем чуть-чуть. Это, в любом случае, помогло взять себя в руки, и Анвин устремился наверх, лавируя между очагами пламени. Он больше чувствовал, чем понимал, что Харт идёт за ним, держится в отдалении, не перекрывая выход, но страхуя. В этом, как ни странно, совсем не чувствовалось покровительства или недоверия, и это ощущение равенства придавало уверенности в том, что он всё сделает правильно.  
Девочке, сидящей на полу перед распахнутым окном, по большому счёту, ничего кроме лёгкого отравления не грозило, но Эггси всё равно бережно прижал её к груди, заматывая в одеяло и отдавая свою маску. По лестнице он спускался немного быстрее, но всё же очень осторожно, девочка вжалась в него, уткнувшись лицом в грудь, и тихонько всхлипывала. Мир никогда не был прекраснее, чем в тот момент, когда он перешагнул порог горящего дома. Гарри вышел следом: за всё это время он не произнёс ни слова, только тушил мелкие очаги на их пути, и теперь держался чуть позади и правее. Эггси отдал ребёнка медикам, напоследок снимая перчатку и ободряюще поглаживая её по щеке. Она схватила его за ладонь, но он мягко высвободился, склоняясь:  
– Прости, малышка, но мне пора обратно. Как тебя зовут?  
Девочка тихо пробормотала:  
– Келли.  
– А я Эггси. Смотри, Келли, сейчас эти люди проверят, всё ли с тобой хорошо, а ты пока расскажи им, как связаться с твоими мамой и папой. Договорились? – Он дождался кивка и сам мотнул головой в ответ, – Вот умница.  
Следующие двадцать минут прошли в какой-то невозможной суматохе, Руфус ухитрялся шутить, балансируя на самом верху шаткой лестницы, которую держал Дигби, Персиваль меланхолично отчитывался перед базой и давал отбой на вторую машину скорой. Харт отдал короткие распоряжения команде, и они вдвоём вернулись в дом, чтобы потушить остатки огня.  
Уже после того, как всё было закончено, ребята окружили его плотным кольцом, хлопали по плечам и спине, поздравляли с огневым крещением. Гарри стоял чуть поодаль и улыбался, подойдя только после того, как все ушли к машине. Он стоял слишком близко, им обоим был нужен кислород, но никто не отстранился. Краем сознания Эггси ожидал услышать что-то обычное, предсказуемое, что-то вроде "твой отец гордился бы тобой" или "я рад, что не ошибся", что-то такое же нейтральное, как последние три недели между ними. Но Гарри его удивил:  
– Задержись на базе, Эггси.  
Больше Харт не произнёс ни слова, молча забираясь в машину, и Гэри ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.  
Всю дорогу обратно он смотрел то в окно, то на руки Гарри, расслаблено лежащие на руле. Постепенно эйфория от первого успеха проходила, и его едва не накрывало: он вспоминал окрик наставника, опасно скрипнувшие ступени, испуганные глаза девочки, но любые тёмные мысли вытесняло почти физически ощущаемое одобрение Гарри. Он был доволен, и Эггси, кажется, хотелось кувыркаться через голову от одного этого, и тут же ликование сменялось тоской – всё, от чего он бежал последние три недели, теперь оказалось совсем близко, как если бы он остановился и оглянулся, вдруг застигнутый ощущением восторга.  
Пользуясь тем, что Гарри был слишком занят дорогой, Эггси беззастенчиво разглядывал выступающие косточки у больших пальцев, ровные ногти. Не нашёл ни одной родинки и успел удивиться тому, что на руках у него совсем нет сажи, в то время как его собственные были почти сплошь покрыты ей. Чёртов Гарри Харт был идеален даже после грёбаного пожара. Со вздохом Эггси сполз по сиденью вниз, и Гарри немедленно обернулся, вопросительно поднимая брови. Анвин только слегка махнул левой рукой и покачал головой: всё в порядке. Больше на руки Харта он старался не смотреть.  
На базе все первым делом отправились в душ, кабинок было как раз шесть, и места хватило. Сбрасывая грязную одежду, Эггси вполне осознанно не глядел в сторону Гарри, опасаясь чем-то выдать себя, и смог расслабиться только когда горячие струи ударили в плечи, смывая грязь и усталость. На какое-то время голова стала почти пустой, только двигалась по кругу мысль о том, что теперь он всегда будет пахнуть дымом, все его вещи будут им пахнуть, даже те, которых никогда не касался огонь. Попробовал разозлиться на Харта за то, что от него дымом вне базы не пахло никогда. Не получилось.  
Сразу после душа Гарри куда-то испарился, но остальные были всерьёз настроены отпраздновать, кто-то притащил торт, Эггси отнёс кусок Мерлину и попытался повеселиться со всеми. Он совершенно не представлял, зачем Гарри могло понадобиться, чтобы он задержался, но тем не менее на предложение Джеймса после смены отправиться в ближайший бар и отпраздновать по-настоящему ответил отказом.  
После того, как все ушли, он смог наконец обдумать происходящее. Результаты ему не понравились совершенно, больше всего пугала перспектива не выдержать и вывалить Гарри всё, оставшись с ним наедине. Оценив риски и перспективы, Эггси взволнованно поднялся на ноги, быстро проходя в раздевалку, чтобы забрать вещи, и на ходу написал Харту смс с извинениями, ссылаясь на болезнь сестрёнки (эта часть, вообще-то, была правдой, но мама и без него отлично справлялась). Открывая шкафчик и набрасывая обычную куртку, не прекращал бормотать под нос слова Гарри, которые за это время уже стали не то мантрой, не то молитвой, единственной подмогой в деле сохранения самообладания:  
– Люби огонь, но не делай его своим любовником, люби огонь, но не делай его своим любовником, люби огонь, но не делай...  
Это скомканное бормотание прервал голос самого Гарри:  
– Эггси, но я не огонь.  
Анвин вздрогнул и слишком громко захлопнул дверцу шкафчика, поворачиваясь к Харту. Тот опирался на дверной косяк и выглядел деловито, почти отстранённо в этом своём безупречном костюме. Глаза выдавали его: взгляд был лукавым, и морщины, собравшиеся в уголках глаз, не оставляли возможности ошибиться – Гарри откровенно веселился. Веселье его, впрочем, не было злым или издевательским, даже здесь Эггси не смог отследить ни одного недостатка. Харт оттолкнулся от косяка и подошёл вплотную к Гэри, почти готовому малодушно совершить шаг назад. Гарри склонил голову и продолжил:  
– Я не огонь, Эггси, и если ты решил, что со мной нужно медленнее и мягче, то предлагаю тебе пересмотреть это решение.  
Несколько долгих мгновений Гэри просто смотрел в его глаза, ища в них хотя бы намёк на то, что он только что пошутил, но не найдя ничего похожего, спросил:  
– Так зачем ты просил меня остаться, Гарри?  
Тот улыбнулся, почти касаясь его губ своими:  
– Хотел предложить отметить первую спасённую тобой жизнь только вдвоём. Предлагаю. Согласен?  
Эггси закрыл глаза и выдохнул:  
– Ещё бы.

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение на КРВ, тур третий, задание – "Мягче. Медленнее. Ещё".
> 
> Пожарные!АУ! Команде – пожары, пожарам – кислород, Мерлину – тортик.


End file.
